


Nomadic Terror

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [30]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, ME Protagonists are Terrible Drivers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Legacy Continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Over time, Vetra had come to appreciate Penny’s reckless nature. What she didn’t appreciate was Penny’s reckless driving. Vetra prayed that they wouldn’t go over a cliff as they veered dangerously close to a canyon on H-047c.





	Nomadic Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Mako Me Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383098) by [SmallRedRobin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13). 



> The unoffical sequel to 'You Mako Me Crazy'

Over time, Vetra had come to appreciate Penny’s reckless nature. What she didn’t appreciate was Penny’s reckless driving. Vetra prayed that they wouldn’t go over a cliff as they veered dangerously close to a canyon on H-047c.   
“Ryder, look out!” Jaal screamed, pointing it out to the apparently oblivious Penny, who slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel sideways, sending the Nomad spinning. Jaal and Vetra clung to one another, screaming their heads off as Penny struggled to regain control of the wheel. Luckily for Sid and the Andromeda Initiative, the Nomad screeched to a halt, inches away from certain death. With the danger past, Vetra shoved off Jaal as Penny turned to face them.  
“Maybe someone else should drive?” She suggested. Both Vetra and Jaal nodded in agreement as Vetra started to climb over to the front.  
“Move over.”


End file.
